


Hypotenuse

by frozenpapers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tadashi Hamada’s brother handed him a binder filled with petty algebraic questions on a busy Monday morning, he never imagined himself to be situated behind his desk after office hours, trying to remember the simple equation that provided him the missing measurement.</p><p>	At five-thirty-five in the morning, when his tired eyes skimmed on the photo that sat glumly on the stacks of blueprints, he was slapped with the realization that he just might not solve the last pestering equation.</p><p>	He had the right angle, the two exact measurements for the other legs, but what was he missing in order to complete his little triangle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypotenuse

        Tadashi Hamada looked like an old prune sitting on his swivel chair with half closed eyes and a consternated face. As the people who had helped him get the company in motion bustled in hyperactive strokes of abstract, he slouched in his seat with a snore bubbling in his throat. The glare of the morning sun didn’t bother him as everything whirled into one big blur, as everything slowed down just like in the movies.

        It was a Tuesday and everyone knew that the nucleus of the company would be checking each cubicle for new ideas and such that concerned robotics at noon. Everyone who wasn’t so sure about their ideas, improvements, and new inventions, huddled in their square with sweat in their brows and a huge amount of caffeine in their systems to get their minds in a fizzy. The gleam in their eyes could be easily determined as excitement. If effervescence was a scent, the whole building would be reeking of it.

        Even the people they’ve labeled as  _sleeping dragons_  were jumping like heated atoms, the somnolence that usually weighed down their eye lids to the ground gone like magic. The only person – the person they’ve expected to see with ants in his pants usually at ten – who was slumbering around was the nucleus they were so eager to please. But of course, their goggled eyes didn’t take notice.

        If anyone did notice his absence, they would just assume that he had an idea of his own that he’d like to introduce to the team. After all, when Tadashi Hamada had an idea he’d like to see in the flesh, he would do anything for it to come to life – even if it meant missing the effervescence of Tuesday. It’s not like it was his first Tuesday to miss, anyway.

**. . .**

        Hiro Hamada, the ever so vivacious brother of the sleepyhead in the seventeenth floor, pushed open the glass doors with Baymax, who had one finger raised, trailing behind. The fourteen year old boy’s companion struggled to catch up with the pace he was going albeit he was a robot and was incapable of feeling exhausted, it didn’t stop Baymax from saying that he wasn’t built to accommodate haste.

        Not an ounce of pity was given to Baymax, instead he was provided with the sound of Hiro’s soft laughter as the boy pressed on the elevator button repeatedly. It was perspicuous that the younger brother was ecstatic to show his brother what he had recently come up with.

        “Come on, come on, come on,” he whispered impatiently as he bobbed up and down, trying to rid off the excitement that was gnawing off of him.

        Baymax, who had just recently caught up with the fourteen year old boy, placed his inflated hand on the kid’s shoulder and turned him around with ease, his chest displaying faces that indicated the physical pain Hiro might be feeling. “On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you feeling?”

        Hiro rolled his eyes as he pushed away from Baymax’s hold. “I’m  _fine_. Geez,” he waved him off as he stuck out a tongue.

        He had to remind himself that Baymax was still a nursebot.

        Baymax held his finger up. “Scanning,”

        He earned another groan from Hiro.

        “You are frustrated. I recommend ice cream.”

       Hiro looked at him, his brow raised, perspicuously perplexed and over the more frustrated. “Wha – what? What does this have to do with ice cream? Don’t answer that. Never mind,” he rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as he turned to face the closed doors of the elevator.

_Why was it taking so long?_

        “Are you satisfied with your care?” he asked as he sidestepped and waited for Hiro’s answer.

        “Yes. No. Yes.  _No_ , don’t deactivate.” Hiro panicked, checking on Baymax. He couldn’t afford carrying a deflated Baymax when he was already anxious to get to Tadashi.

        Just when he thought his luck couldn’t get any better, the maintenance hung a sign.  _Sorry for the inconvenience_ , it mocked as Hiro turned on his heel after sticking his tongue out to it impishly.

**. . .**

        “ _And_ , he’s asleep.” Hiro rolled his eyes as he threw an eraser on his brother’s head.

        Tadashi didn’t even flinch as he continued to snore, his head sliding off his chair. It was as if God was toying at his fortune.

        Gogo Tomago, one of the appointed boards, placed a comforting hand on Hiro’s shoulder as she popped the bubble of her gum. “Give him a break, he was trying to solve for the hypotenuse.” She smirked.


End file.
